El lugar que tú ocupas
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Un fanfic corto y clásico sobre una de las parejas de Card Captor Sakura. Dedicado a Izumi K. Rukawa. One Shot.


_El lugar que tú ocupas_

**Dedicado a Izumi K. Rukawa**

-Gracias.

Esa fue la palabra exacta acompañada de una cálida y disimulada sonrisa para transmitirle a él lo que sentía, al verse en la difícil situación de tener que ocultar aquellos sentimientos frente a su pequeña hermana, la cual acababa de entrar con una bandeja de té y galletas. Pero la inocencia de ésta pasaba por alto ese brillo especial en la mirada de ambos, entonces, todo podía permanecer en secreto.

-Aquí tienes hermano- habló dulcemente colocando la bandeja sobre el regazo del enfermo que reposaba en la cama. Touya agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza -Tomoyo pasará a buscarme dentro de unos minutos, ¿podrías quedarte con él Yukito?- preguntó con esa voz tranquila y dulce que la caracterizaba.

-Claro Sakura- y al momento en que terminaba de contestar, el timbre se dejó escuchar.

-Gracias Yukito, adiós hermano, cuídate. - saludó rápidamente sacudiendo con la mano.

-Pórtate bien monstruo- la despidió a su manera, y por supuesto la Card Captor no hizo otra cosa más que mascullar quejas entre dientes mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Ambos oyeron cuando la voz de Tomoyo saludaba a la niña y luego la puerta se cerraba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el conejo de la nieve, luego de un período de silencio. Inexplicablemente, esos últimos días estaban siendo incómodos. Había o existía la necesidad de una confesión mutua.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza- respondió, mientras tomaba el último sorbo de té e ignoraba las galletas. -Estoy bien- agregó, reprimiendo los deseos de bostezar y entregarse por completo al sueño que de a poco se había estado apoderando de él.

-Duerme si quieres Touya - habló de repente, como adivinando ese pensamiento, y antes de que él dijera algo, completó con su típica sonrisa bondadosa.

Normalmente rechazaría la propuesta, argumentando con un _"Me siento bien, no exageres"_ o alguna frase parecida, pero la fiebre considerablemente alta y el cansancio continuo lo convencían de quedarse en la cama y dormir... Y así lo hizo.

-Sírvete el pastel que preparó papá, está en la nevera- habló, dándose vuelta y poniéndose lo suficientemente cómodo, predispuesto a tomarse una larga siesta. Esa de las que, por ser un joven muy trabajador, nunca aprovechaba.

-¡Claro!- exclamó entusiasmado para después dirigirse rápidamente hacia la cocina, con su felicidad como de niño cuando comprobó que dentro de la heladera se encontraba dicho pastel.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo lo retiró y lo puso sobre la mesa de mantel cuadrille donde, como si Sakura ya hubiese pensado en todo de antemano, había dos platos chicos y dos cucharas de postre, listos para ser usados. Pero antes de que el muchacho de piel blanca se disponga a cortar dos porciones el teléfono sonó.

-Familia Kinomoto, buenas tardes- dijo levantando el tubo del teléfono -Hola señor Fujitaka, si soy yo- habló al reconocer de quién era esa voz -Touya está durmiendo y Sakura salió de compras con Tomoyo- silenciando por unos segundos, esperó a que el padre de los hermanos terminara de dar su comunicado -No se preocupe señor, yo le diré a Touya que usted llegará más tarde, adiós-

Y colgó. Ahora con dos porciones de torta en cada plato (una más grande que la otra, inútil sería especificar cuál era para quién) subió a la habitación de aquel que lo sentía mucho más allá que un simple amigo, y dejando dichas porciones sobre el escritorio volteó para ver a su ser más querido, durmiendo casi apaciblemente por la fiebre que le causaba sudar, y dejándolo en ese estado poco acostumbrado en él. Retiró con un paño húmedo el sudor que recorría su frente, y rozo con las yemas de los dedos su cabello.

Touya lo era todo. Su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Su única y mayor lamentación era el no poder haber tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de una familia, resguardando en su memoria los recuerdos de tiempos pasados; ya que todo lo que pensaba que tenía como tal, solo era producto de una emulación para que nadie descubra quien era en realidad.

Pero él una vez se lo había dicho, él le había aclarado, para su consuelo, que lo que habían pasado juntos sí era verdad. No le importaba lo que digan, piensen, crean o rumoreen los demás: el estar con Touya era lo único que necesitaba.

Dejándolo descansar se dirigió hacia la pequeña biblioteca y repasó con la vista el lomo de los libros. Uno en especial fue el que más le llamó la atención, por ser de un tono azul, el color favorito de Touya, y por tener inscriptas con letras doradas el nombre de su amigo.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido molesto alguno retiró discretamente ese libro, y, sentándose en la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio lo abrió.

No hizo falta recorrer más páginas para entender que el de la fotografía de la primera hoja era un pequeño y serio Touya, ataviado con el uniforme de primaria, y que eso que ahora tenía entre sus manos era un álbum de fotos.

Dando vuelta las siguientes páginas encontró una primera foto con la familia Kinomoto, incluida Nadeshiko, la cual sostenía en brazos a una recién nacida Sakura. Los siguientes kanjis escritos a mano y con tinta negra se leían en el extremo izquierdo de la hoja: _"La familia"._

Al seguir observando el contenido del libro, pudo notar la cantidad de fotos, las primeras con la presencia de la bella Nadeshiko, pero las siguientes con Touya, Sakura, y el padre de ambos. En todas se podía apreciar el cariño que guardaba Fujitaka a sus hijos y estos a él. Por un momento muy corto, sintió algo nunca percibido por él, la envidia.

Situada en el mismo lugar que la anterior, esta hoja que ahora observaba llevaba escrito: _"La amistad"_ y como primera fotografía se encontraban él y Touya, cuando apenas se conocían. El hermano de la Card Captor no era un joven demasiado sociable, o por lo menos eso fue lo que siempre pensó, y más ahora al apreciar que la mayoría de las fotos en las que debían estar más personas, estaban ellos dos, con la excepción de algunas pocas en que estaban con todos sus compañeros de curso.

Finalmente, otra de las hojas tenía inscriptas solo dos palabras:

_"El amor"_

El rostro de continua sonrisa cambió por uno de congoja y confusión. Las dos únicas fotos que coronaban la página eran de Touya y la profesora de Sakura, esa joven mujer de nombre Kaho.

-¿Qué miras?-

Al escuchar esa voz detrás de el cerró rápidamente el álbum y forzando una gran sonrisa volteó para mirarlo.

-¿Qué haces levantado?- prescindió de la pregunta, pero Touya hizo lo mismo y sacó de las manos del conejo de la nieve ese álbum y lo contempló como si estuviera reconociéndolo.

-¿Dónde estaba?- cuestionó viéndolo.

-Allí- señaló el espacio vacío que quedaba entre muchos libros. -Es muy bonito. Es muy buena idea; la de separar de esa manera las fotos.

-Yo no lo hice. Mi madre fue quien nos entregó uno a mí y a Sakura- dijo, dejándolo sobre la mesa del escritorio y abriéndolo para ver su foto en la primera página.

Luego, mirándolo con gravedad y hablándole de la misma manera, le preguntó:

-Viste la última parte, ¿no, Yuki?-

Al ver que él callaba, no tardó en suponer que la respuesta era un _"sí"_ rotundo_. _Arrimándose más a él y apoyando su mano sobre el respaldo, casi arrinconándolo, acercó su propio rostro al del que estaba sentado allí mirándolo con confusión, de cabellos claros, y piel tersa y blanca, algo que comprobó al acariciar esa mejilla.

-Yuki, eso fue hace mucho tiempo- él lo observaba fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero si yo no he dicho na--

Las palabras siguientes quedaron y murieron en su garganta, impedidas por la ligera, suave, y reconfortante presión de unos labios sobre los suyos propios. Así, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de ese cálido beso, ninguno de los dos pudo notar cuando el viento que se adentraba al cuarto pasó rápidamente las hojas del libro, revelando una de las tantas hojas vacías, entre ellas una en la que se leía las siguientes palabras a puño y letra del dueño de ese álbum:

_"La persona que verdaderamente amo"_

Abajo otra fotografía. Y Yukito Tsukishiro era quien ocupaba ese lugar...

Notas de la autora: ¿Yo haciendo un fanfic que no sea de Zelgadiss y Ameria? Pues si, después de todo, dicen que siempre hay una primera vez... A pesar de que no es una de mis parejas favoritas (todavía no termino de acostumbrarme al shonen ai) me parece que hay razones suficientes como para notar claramente que están hechos el uno para el otro, y al fin al cabo, si que se ven lindos. Este fanfic se lo dedico pura y exclusivamente a mi amiga Izumi por su cumpleaños décimo octavo, la fanática número uno de esta parejita (¡Epa! ¡Que no exagero, eh!). Espero que le haya gustado. Pido disculpas si no es la gran cosa, pero es mi primer fanfic de otra serie que no sea Slayers. En fin dejo mis habladurías, muchas gracias por leerlo.

Junio de 2002

Principio del formulario


End file.
